Tsar of the Cybermen, Part II
by TDLI
Summary: The Cybermen and the Tsar hold the TARDIS, and have the Doctor, Anastasia and the Resistance at their mercy. Can they escape, recover the TARDIS and discover the truth behind everything? It seems they may find more questions than they do answers...
1. Prologue

**Welcome! This is the second of a two part story, so if you would like to read this one, please look at my profile to find Part 1. This will be very difficult to impossible to understand without doing that first.**

**This two-parter is the first story in what I hope will be a long-going series, so please leave reviews! Thanks for stopping by.**

(-)

_But I do not understand, said the being. What is about to happen?_

"_It looks an awful lot like I'm about to be killed by those Cybermen," replied the Doctor._

_Killed? The being was confused. What is this?_

"_Well, in my universe, existence is not eternal," said the Doctor."We live our lives but eventually they end. Sometimes it is done naturally and peacefully, sometimes it is done violently and savagely."_

_So as time goes along, eventually it stops? You end your corporeal existence? The being was very puzzled. _

"_Yes," replied the Doctor. "That's life, really isn't it." He paused for a moment. "Well, I guess for you it isn't."_

_But if your corporeal existence was about to be ended by the Cybermen, asked the being, how can you be here?_

"_Well, if you let me tell the story, you'll find out," replied the Doctor._

_Then continue Doctor, said the being. There is much I wish to know._

(-)

Anastasia Viatov was not having a typical day.

She had found herself yanked from the life she despised by a strange English man in a suit. She had then found herself readily accepting the idea he was a time traveller from another universe. True, she had lived her life surrounded by metal spacemen, but even that was somewhat of a step too far.

All of that added up to make her hiding behind an upturned table a fairly normal occurrence for that day. With just one small exception – the strange man who had come to change her life was either doing something very clever or very stupid.

The Doctor stood defiantly in front of the approaching Cybermen as they advanced further into the Resistance bunker. The Cybermen were almost upon him when he suddenly spoke with a clear voice.

"This sentence is false!"

Suddenly the Cybermen stopped in the tracks. It was only for two or three seconds and for those few seconds the resistance soldiers, similarly behind cover, were filled with confusion. After those initial few seconds, they suddenly realised the opportunity and opened fire once again.

The Cybermen, having heard a logical impossibility, had been sufficiently confused for a few moments to be neutralised, before they reasserted themselves, only to face a barrage of weapons fire. Not enough to damage them much, but enough to keep them occupied for a crucial moment...

Anastasia could just about hear the Doctor over the weapons fire and the idea that it was indeed cleverness she was witnessing, not stupidy, was cemented in her brain.

"3... 2... 1..." was what she could hear him say.

Upon reaching one, he suddenly reached into his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver and an EMP charge. He put them together and there was a blindly white flash.

(-)

The Tsar slammed his fist into the desk.

"A minor setback, perhaps..." came the distorted voice from the nearby computer terminal.

"A minor setback?!" the Tsar raged in response.

"It is unfortunate we were not able to finish this now, but the Doctor is resourceful. It was always a possibility he would find a way to survive. And besides, while you have his TARDIS, you have him under your thumb."

The Tsar was far from pacified but the Associate did not sound like he was willing to have a long argument about it. It had been a risk, admittedly, and while it hadn't worked out quite as he wanted, he had the Doctor's TARDIS. That was the important bit – everything else was simply icing on the cake.

"You do trust me, do you not your Majesty?" came the voice from the computer, with more than a hint of mocking detectable in it.

"Of course," the Tsar replied, with a rather less disguised hint of anger.

"Then," came the voice, "I suggest you allow events to transpire as I see fit."

The Tsar could barely stand the smug superiority sifting through the audio. He could do nothing except grin and bare it – the Associate had given him everything. It was be the height of ingratitude to forget that – not to mention more than a little dangerous.

"If you insist," was all he decided was necessary as a response.

"I do," came the reply. "I would not worry Nicholas. We have all we need." And with a quick and short burst of static, there was silence.

He stood, barely containing his fury. An alliance of convenience it was, but he was beginning to wonder if it was for convenience other than his. He was not alone with his thoughts for long, however, before he realised he was not alone.

"How long have you been there?" he addressed the shadows, in a manner cold enough to freeze hell.

"Long enough," came the reply, as the figure of a young woman emerged from the corner of the room where she had allowed the dark of night to envelope her. "What are you letting him get you into?"

The Tsar coldly surveyed the shape of his eldest daughter, her own expression starting back at him showing she was in no better a mood than he was. "It is none of your concern, Olga," he snapped.

"Oh,"she said coldly, her gaze never shifting from her father. "I rather think it is. If this goes all wrong, then it won't just be him-" she jabbed her finger at the now-black screen - "who pays the price."

The Tsar grimaced and turned away from his daughter, looking out of the window into the dark ruins. He knew she was right. He just dare not admit it. "You never used to be so impertinent. You used to obey and respect me."

"Things change," she said, walking up to him. "The world, Russia, you, me. All of them have changed."

There was a short moment of silence before she spoke again. "I would not be advising you if I did not respect you," she said.

"I do not want you respect, I want your obedience," he snapped again.

She sighed and turned for the exit. "I'm not a child any more. And even if I look like a young woman, I'm not that either. The reason he runs rings around you is because you can't see time has passed." And with that, she left.

The Tsar was now alone with his thoughts; his own furious thoughts. He was just about finished with being lectured by fools; his own daughter, the Associate, anyone else who dared to cross him. He continued staring into the night, knowing that once the power of the time travel was his, then there would be no more resistance. He would be Tsar of All The Universe and nothing would stop him. And then he would settle some scores. Starting with his Associate...


	2. The Road To Be Taken

Anastasia poked her head above the upturned table to observe smoke swirling around the room, quickly clearing to reveal a group of deactivated Cybermen on the floor, while the Doctor stood over him with a look on this face that almost looked smug. She quickly surveyed around – Nikolai was next to her, covered in dust from the damage to the bunker, but otherwise seemingly fine. Kilensky was not far from him, now stood up facing the Doctor and with his usual furious face

"What the hell did you do!" he shouted, as the other soldiers followed him up to their feet, recovering their weapons and checking their fallen comrades for signs of life, mostly without luck.

"Oh, you mean with this EMP charge? I set it off and disabled the Cybermen's electrical compomnents. Thought you'd have been able to work that one out. Catch." The Doctor tossed the EMP charge to Kilensky who caught it.

"I gathered that!" he barked. "I meant before then. And why did you wait until I lost good people," as he pointed at one of the bodies.

The Doctor by now was surveying the computer banks with his sonic screwdriver. "I used a quick logical impossibility to confuse their logic circuits. I knew it would only work for a few seconds or so before they would regain control, but it gave me those last few seconds I needed before that-" he nodded at the EMP charge that Kilensky had by now passed on to Nikolai "-recharged. I'm sorry I couldn't do it sooner but I needed to it to be at full strength before it worked."

Kilensky was by no means appeased. "You knew this would happen."

"I planned for it in case it was a possibility. I hoped it wouldn't come to it but it did. Unfortunate, but these things happen, and look on the bright side! You're alive! Now shut up for a moment so I can look at these computers."

"What do you hope to find from them, Doctor?" asked Nikolai.

"Oh, any small bits of information I can get from the transmission. Precise point of transmission, galactic codes, that sort of thing. Anything that might help," he replied. "No luck I'm afraid. The EMP Charge did rather take care of that, a bit of a side effect. Are you alright?"

"I am, thanks to you," Nikolai replied, quickly checking to make sure Kilensky had not heard.

"Oh, don't mention it. Where's Anastasia?"

Anastasia had spent the duration of this conversation sat cross-legged behind the table, half listening to what the men were saying and half in contemplation. Upon hearing her name, she snapped to listening. "I'm here and I'm fine." She stood up to face the Doctor.

"Glad to hear," he replied. "What were you thinking about just then."

"Everything really. All the Tsar said..." she started.

"Don't think about that," said the Doctor. "Not yet, anyway."

She nodded – he was right. Dispel doubts from her mind – he was a cold man taunting those he thought he had vanquished. And yet... did he really have the power over time and space.

"We need to get back to the Winter Palace, pronto," said the Doctor. "This won't be the quick in-and-out I had hoped for. I need to find out why you're so important, Anastasia, I need to recover your biodata, I need to stop the Cybermen getting the power of time travel and I need to get my TARDIS back or I'm going nowhere fast."

Anastasia took that moment to survey her surroundings. The bunket had been dilapidated before the fight, but the gunfire and explosions had not done it any favours – it was practically falling apart. Dust kept falling from the ceiling – it had practically turned the Doctor's brown hair grey and she had to imagine it had done something similar to hers. The pillars creaked, everything was wrecked. A sad state for the Resistance to end up in, she supposed. From her time before her capture, her brother had regarded them as disorganised but righteous warriors, people who he could help – his fatal mistake. From her time in the palace, she soon got the impression of them as a nuisance, but with their base degraded to this condition? The Tsar would barely have to acknowledge their existence apart from sending one last Cyber-army to wipe them out. The only way to stop him now was the Doctor – although frankly, he may have been the only way in the first place. It was difficult for her to really know and she still didn't know if she was thinking straight.

"I take it when you say 'we' you mean you and I," she said.

"I do indeed," said the Doctor. "I'll need you there for quite a few reasons I don't have the time and energy to go into now."

"I will accompany you," said Makarovich, not realising who had returned standing behind him at this point.

"Oh no you are not," barked Kilensky.

"Actually, he would be rather helpful..." pondered the Doctor.

"I don't care!" Kilensky snapped. "We have indulged you for long enough Doctor. If it wasn't for you-"

"You'd all be dead!" the Doctor shouted, raising his voice to well above Kilensky's. "You think the Tsar didn't know where you were already? That I was the one who led him to you? Use your brain, as impossible to see with the naked eye as it is. The only reason he waited as long as he did was so he could have all his eggs in one neat little basket. I just saved your life, so pack in your irritating whining." He lowered his voice and body language again. "Now, Makarovich would be an excellent help in trying to stop the Tsar getting the power of time travel which would render your little group even more moot than it already is. And besides, you still don't have the whereabouts of your Mr Kazonokov, do you?"

Kilensky knew when he was beaten. "Take them and get out Makarovich," he hissed. "When you're done and if you're still alive, you know how you can contact us to find where we've gone. I don't know where we'll be, but it won't be here."

"Understood, sir," he said. "Hopefully, Kazokonov will be with me."

"I doubt it," Kilensky muttered. "Goodbye Doctor. I hope I don't see you again." He eyed Anstasia who glared back at him. "I can't even pretend I care much about you."

"The feeling is mutual," she hissed at him. "Can we go?" she said to the Doctor and Nikolai.

(-)

The three had managed no further than the door of the ruined base before spotting their first immediate problem.

"That's a lot of Cybermen... " Nikolai pondered.

"It is rather," said the Doctor. "You don't happen to have any EMP charges left, do you."

"Most of them were destroyed," he replied. "The only you had was the only one."

"I had to burn it out, that won't be usable again," he said.

"So what do we do?" asked Anstasia. "They'll spot us before long."

"There's one abandoned tunnel leading from here," said Nikolai. "Leads to that abandoned factory -" he pointed at a group of ruined buildings in the distance. "The only problem is it seems pretty likely there'll be just as many Cybermen there."

"It's worth a go," said the Doctor. "With a bit of natural cover we might do a bit better than here in open country. After you," he said, and Nikolai scrambled about before kicking a piece of wood to reveal the tunnel.

(-)

They emerged at the other end in a giant factory hall. The Doctor was initially surprised to see such a large factory out in the Russian countryside – there had been no Stalin to industrialise in this universe. His surprise was short lived however, as soon as they arrived it became very apparent what this was. It was an old Cyber-factory, possibly one of the earliest they had built. No doubt tens of thousands of lives were destroyed here, turned into Cybermen. Everything that made a person a person removed and shoved into a metal casing. This was a reminder of the evil that have befallen this Earth and what he had been fighting against every time he had met the Cybermen since that fateful day at the North Pole – he was fighting for the survival of natural life.

They emerged in the ruins of a giant hall, the walls at least a hundred feet high. The roof had mostly deteriorated, but many gantries and walkways at the upper levels remained in situ. Metal was the only material, grey was the only colour. Where vegetation would normally have taken hold, there was only the sterile stench of toxic sludge.

"There aren't any here," said Anastasia as they emerged from the tunnel.

"There will be," said Nikolai grimly. "They just haven't found us yet."

The trio walked for a minute or two, through the ruined hall. The Doctor did not initially know if Anastasia knew what this was, but the grim expression on her face betrayed that she knew well what this was and she had similar views to his. Only she had seen it all happen first-hand this time.

His thought was shattered by a sudden startling cry from behind them – but a cry that was utterly flat and emotionless.

"ROGUE ELEMENTS DETECTED. DESTROY."

"Scatter," hissed the Doctor, and the trio dispersed.

(-)

Anastasia reached a support for one of the higher walkways – with Cybermen closing in both from behind them and from the sides of the hall, through gaps in the structure created by decay, she had little other choice but to go up. Luckily she could do up quite well, and she began to climb.

(-)

The Doctor and Nikolai had run in a similar direction. Doding weapons fire from the Cybermen, the Doctor dived behind some rubble to take shelter, with Nikolai undertaking a similar action on the other side of the hall. He returned fire with his sidearm but the Doctor did not need to tell him it was a mostly futile endeavour. He scanned the exits – Cybermen entering from most he could see, but there was one gap in the wall a little ahead of them that looked clear, if only they could get to it.

"Makarvovich," he shouted and gestured. Nikolai nodded and headed off, as the Doctor did.

(-)

Up above Anastasia had made her way onto a walkway – she'd had to climb inside the support structure in order to dodge weapons fire, which had made getting onto the walkway itself difficult, especially as she was out of practice. But she had managed it, only to find another Cyberman up there with her.

"Stop! You will be destroyed."

"Bring it on, _svo-lach_" she hissed and began to run in the direction of the two humanoid figures she could make out on the ground, running towards what she guessed was an exit of some kind. There was one problem – the walkway had fractured, leaving a large gap. There was a gantry structure she could climb on... but some of those jumps were quite big. And she hadn't climbed in a long time.

A ricochet of Cyber-weapon fire made up her mind. And besides, a 50ft drop to the ground would be a much better way to go than falling to those Cyber-beasts. Anastasia made her choice and her first jump onto the gantry structure.

(-)

The Doctor had reached Nikolai and nearly reached their exit.

"I told you there would be Cybermen here," shouted Nikolai as they kept running.

"Why are there so many," pondered the Doctor. Never mind, he though to himself. Questions for later, questions for when they had-

Escaped. Their grand exit, their escape plan, there were now just as many Cybermen there are as elsewhere. They were surrounded.

The Doctor shot his hands up. "We surrender. We surrender, take us to your leader. He'll want us alive."

"Negative," said the lead Cyberman flatly. "We have been ordered to destroy you, Doctor."

"Well I'm counteracting those orders!" he yelled. Anything to buy a little time, time for him to think of something.

"Negative, you have no authority. Destro-" The Cybermen had raised its weapon before a large metal structure suddenly came crashing down on it, crushing it and a number of its fellow Cybermen. The Doctor and Nikolai took the hint and dashed for the exit. The Doctor noticed the frayed ropes on the gantry, and looked up – to see Anastasia on a walkway above him, knife in hand, having cut the ropes holding the metal structure up.

"Not bad," he said. "Not bad at all."

(-)

What goes up, must come down, Anastasia thought. And there were now quite a few Cybermen converging on her position, so down as soon as possible would be preferable, she thought to herself. But how? Back at home she had climbed carefully down taking as much time as she needed – hardly an option here. Her eyes darted as she looked for a way out, like putting a puzzle together in her mind. Jump down to that gantry down there, use that rope to swing to that lower walkway, then use that rubble to get down – bingo.

"Still got it," she muttered to herself before she took a run and jump.

(-)

"How are we going to lose them," panted Nikolai as he and the Doctor kept running.

"Oh, I have an idea," said the Doctor, taking out his sonic screwdriver. "I'm going to bet a lot of the conversion machinery is still in this factory, which after 100 years might not be in the best condition. Were I to start them all off at full speed..."

"It would explode," yelled Nikolai as the two dived behind another bit of cover as Cybermen began to catch up with them. "Then what are you waiting for?"  
"Well we need to get clear, don't we. Bit pointless if said explosion consumed us. Plus I can't see where Anastasia is."

Nikolai cleared his throat and pointed ahead. There she was – made it to the ground, beckoning them to follow.

"She's rather good, isn't she," said the Doctor. "After you."

(-)

As soon as the trio reunited, the Doctor turned to Nikolai. "I think we're clear enough don't you."

"Clear enough for what?" asked Anastasia, barely bothering to hide the adrenaline surging through her.

"A rather big bang!" yelled the Doctor, pushing the other two down to the ground before squeezing his sonic screwdriver.

KABOOOOM!

(-)

Anastasia coughed. It turns up being pushed to the ground, nearly being deafened by an explosion then covered in rubble is enough to kill an adrenaline rush – who knew? She looked at the Doctor and Nikolai – both also seemed unharmed. The factory had collapsed from the explosion, crushing most of the Cybermen, with the explosion dealing with most of the rest. Still, who knew how many had survived.

"Time to go," she said, standing up.

The Doctor coughed and looked up at her. "One moment to regain what few of my senses remain."

Both men stood up after a few moments. "Impressive climbing there."

"I'm in good practice," she said. "Or at least I used to be."

"Does it so happen," asked the Doctor, "that the answer to the question 'how did you assume yourself at home' was 'take up climbing on your house and grounds.'"

"It does," she smiled. "You approve."

The Doctor stared her down. "I'm not sure. It was impressive though. Wasn't it Makarovich."

Nikolai was still coughing his lungs out. "Sure, whatever you say... can we go now?"

"Probably a good idea," said the Doctor.


	3. The Windmills of our Minds

Anastasia was climbing. She could feel every one of her limbs moving as she ascended. Left arm, left leg, right arm, right leg, repeat. Every foothold, every extrusion she could grab on, it all came like a second nature to her. She felt the adrenaline pumping through her, every foot she gained in height she gained in excitement, determination and nerve. Soon she had reached the roof, and she saw she was at her old house. It was a beautiful 19th century mansion, but most of it was in disrepair – the small part that was maintained was the part she and her brother lived in. But this wasn't right, how could she be here...?

No matter. She began to run along the roof, jumping over the parts of the roof that provided an obstacle along the way. She then stopped and surveyed the view, not there was much to see. Just scarred countryside and the distant smoke of Cyber-factories. It was something to break the tedium though, something to give her life purpose.

"Ana!" came the shout up from ground level. She peered over to see Dmitri there.

"Come down Ana," he shouted. "Come join me."

"Of course, Dmitri," she said, making her away towards the side before she suddenly froze. Dmitri would never react in such a way – he hated her climbing, he always feared she would fall and he would lose her. And besides, he was dead anyway.

She looked back at him and realised she was no longer on the roof. She was alone, in a dark void. The only one, the only one...

(-)

"Anastasia?"

She was suddenly startled and realised where she was. They were walking through the destroyed countryside, St Petersburg slowly coming into view. It was still the dead of night and they were moving carefully to avoid detection. They had not seen any Cybermen since they left the factory, but it was always best to be on their guard.

"Yes, sorry," she said, turning to the Doctor, who had been the one to startle her. Nikolai has further up ahead, scouting for any nearby Cybermen.

"You looked like you were lightyears away," he said. "Not that I can blame you."

"I was daydreaming," she said. "And yeah, I wish I was."

She expected the Doctor to scoff but he looked at her with interest before looking forward once more. "What were you daydreaming about?" he asked.

"Oh, you know. The past. My brother," she said softly.

"I see," he said equally softly. "The past can sometimes be very... attractive. Believe me, I know."

"It's not like that though," she said. "It's so vivid, like... like I'm back at home with him, back climbing." She scoffed at the last bit. "Yet, it's wrong..."

The Doctor seemed intrigued – she couldn't see his face all that well in the dark of course, so she couldn't see how genuine of an interest it really was.

"Interesting..." he said. "I'll add that to the list of things to find out about. It's getting rather long of course."

"Of course," she muttered.

"Why did you get good at climbing," he asked nonchalantly.

"Boredom, I guess," she replied. "I had nothing to do, we lived in a mostly broken house in a world ran by the Cybermen. It became second nature to me. My brother hated it though. He was terrified I would fall."

"There's always that risk," said the Doctor. "I know, I've been living a dangerous life for a long, long time."

"I was good enough that it could never have happened," she said defiantly. "He was just over-worried. Maybe with good reason for a lot of things, but not that."

"I occasionally think that," said the Doctor sternly. "That I'm good enough at mitigating the risk to survive when I shouldn't. I pay the price when I think that."

"May I ask a personal question, Doctor?" asked the young woman.

"By all means. You may not get an answer," he replied.

"How old are you?"

"Ah, well... I forget I'm afraid. Four thousand? Five? Something like that. You lose count a bit at my age."

"Ah," she said. It sounded incredible – yet with everything else about this man, believable. "And you look about forty, how?"

"Well," said the Doctor. "When I get injured or old, I can change my body to survive. Done it quite a few times now. I've even been a woman a few times before."  
She turned to him with raised eyebrows. "Really?!" she said.

"Oh, yes. No difference really," he said.

She didn't know what to make of the Doctor. He could seem both cheerful and full of humour, and deadly and darkly serious. A man of two halves? Or was he using one to conceal the other. Either way, she never felt like he was lying to her. First time for everything she supposed – even her brother occasionally lied to her that things were better than they were, to make her feel better about a gloomy situation. The Doctor didn't do that – she always felt he was honest. She wondered why that was.

(-)

After an all-too long and all-too perilous journey through the streets of St Petersburg, the trio eventually reached the beginning of the sewer into the Winter Palace.

"Right, well," said the Doctor. "Here I must leave the two of you."

Anastasia was aghast. "What do you mean 'leave'? Where are you going?"

"To the Winter Palace, same as you. Just by a slightly more obvious route."

Nikolai was equally unimpressed. "You're going in by the front door?"

"More or less," said the Doctor. "I want to talk with the Tsar, and whoever else he has pulling his strings."

"He'll kill you," said Anastasia frustratedly.

"Oh, I have a hunch he won't," said the Doctor. "Or at least, his string-puller won't."

"And if you're wrong?" asked Nikolai.

The Doctor cleared his throat and took an EMP charge out of his pocket.

"I thought they had all been destroyed," said Nikolai crossly.

"No, you assumed they had," said the Doctor. "I simply declined to mention you were incorrect. This was the only other one that survived."

Anastasia groaned. So much for honesty then. "Why didn't you use it back at the factory?"

"So I can use it here," smiled the Doctor. "Sounds fairly simply doesn't it. Anyway, while I'm chatting with ol' Nicky up there, I need you two to try and find out all you can. Find my TARDIS, that's the blue box that says police on it, find out why you're important, find out... well, anything really."

"While you distract the Tsar?" asked Nikolai.

"Distract is part of it. I'm afraid there is a lot I want to ask him. My curiosity is my downfall," said the Doctor, beginning to climb up back towards street level. "Good luck! I'll meet you in there!"

"Infuriating man," said Nikolai crossly. "Let's go."

Infuriating was the right word, Anastasia thought. But brilliant as well.

(-)

The Doctor did not get very far. He did not expect to. This was either about to become his best or worst plan in history, but his hunch was so strong he didn't have much choice. Besides, there was a great deal he needed to learn before he could even get the TARDIS back. Blundering into a poor solution to a problem that was partially of his own creation? That was, for good or bad, his style.

"Do not move," said the Cyberman that appeared behind him. "You will be destroyed."

"I wish to talk to the Tsar," said the Doctor in as bold a voice as he could manage.

"You will be destro-"

"I'm not remotely interested in whether you think I should be destroyed. I wish to talk to him."

"And why, Doctor," sighed a voice from the Cyberman's speakers, "should I wish to talk to you."

"Because I am a mind of little equal in this universe and there is much you could learn from me?" pondered the Doctor. "Something along those lines."

"No thank you," said the Tsar. "Destro-" Suddenly he stopped, as if he had been interrupted. The Doctor allowed a quick smile – his gamble was about to pay off, big time.

"Bring him to me!" the Tsar snapped, clearly talking to the Cyberman. "If he tries anything, kill him."

"I obey," it said flatly, its weapon having stayed pointed at the Doctor the entire time. "You will move."

"Certainly I will," said the Doctor. So far, so good. Now the big question – now what?

(-)

_I believe I understand this said the being._

"_Oh yes?" said the Doctor. "In what way?"_

_This is a gamble, it replied. You are taking a chance that you will be able to get what you wish but with a risk to your corporeal existence if it fails._

"_Well, not every gamble has to include a risk to life," said the Doctor. "Sometimes it can be less important things. But in this case, yes."_

_This is interesting, said the being. If I had a corporeal existence that could be ended, I would not risk that existence for anything._

"_Well, many people in my universe do think that way, and it's a valid way to think. But many others think the reward can sometimes be worth the risk. And in this case, the reward was finding out all I needed to go and finding a way to get my TARDIS back. It seemed like a good trade."_

_So every corporal being makes a different choice as to whether they want to gamble? asked the being. That seems very odd to me that you all have very different ideas on what you should do._

"_That's just the way things are in my universe. There is no single will."_

_Believe me Doctor, said the being. You have shown me that is very much the case._

_I have one more question, it asked._

"_Fire away."_

_Why did you deceive Anastasia and Nikolai about the EMP charge?_

"_I had a feeling we would run into Cybermen between leaving the bunker and arriving at the sewer, and I didn't want either of them doing anything stupid on the pretence that I had an EMP charge. I needed that thing."_

_You did not trust them? said the being._

"_That's probably not the right way of putting it..." said the Doctor._

_What other way is there?_

_The Doctor was silent for a moment. "I don't know. Perhaps I am more distrustful than I like to think."_

_I can understand not trusting another, said the being. If they do not think like you, then there is no guarantee they are working to the same goal._

"_But I knew they were working to the same goal," pondered the Doctor. "I suppose I'm not sure. You really have a propensity for asking these moral questions."_

_I apologise, said the being._

"_No, that's a good thing," said the Doctor. "It means you're trying to learn. And that is perhaps the most powerful impulse of all." _


	4. Winner Takes All

The Associate. The damn Associate.

The Tsar was not happy. The arrogance of the Doctor, walking straight up to them, a giant smirk on his face was enough to turn him apoplectic, but it what that meant that really made him angry – he clearly knew there was another power behind this all, someone else. And he knew that person was going to want to bring him in alive. The damn Associate, making him bring into the Palace one of the smartest and most dangerous men in this or any universe, all because of his perverse curiosity. And there was nothing the Tsar could have done to change his mind, and well, he had no choice about it. He was furious and he intended to make every use of the opportunity that was presented. Then he would kill that meddling fool.

The Doctor was brought up to his study very quickly, flanked by Cybermen and that infernal smirk far from wiped from his face.

"Have you made him turn out his pockets!" snapped the Tsar at the Cybermen.

"Negative," one replied coldly.

"Why not!" he yelled. "You stupid metal blunderheads." He turned to the Doctor. "Turn them out!"

The Doctor's smirk was as present as ever. "If you insist..." he said. "This might take a while."

Various paraphernalia ended up on his table but the Tsar took interest in two of the most prominent.

"An EMP charge and a sonic device. You really are bold, aren't you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "An insurance policy. Which is no longer necessary, given I'm here talking to you."  
"I wouldn't be so sure," seethed the Tsar. Everything else on the table was useless junk.

"Go," he snapped at the Cybermen. "Wait outside."

"We obey," said the Cybermen coldly and marched out of the room, the door slamming behind them.

"So who is he?" asked the Doctor. "Or she. Mustn't assume anything."

"**He**," said the Tsar. "Is my Associate. And his identity is not something you need to know."

"I rather think it is," said the Doctor. "But I won't press the issue. I'm sure I'll find out myself eventually. What I will say though," he said, as he began to walk around the room to survey it – not that there was much to survey, it was barren aside from the table and the banks of computers - "is that he was the one who gave the Cybermen the primitive time travel technology they currently have, yes?"

"Yes."

"Well," continued the Doctor. "That admittedly was the easy bit to work out. How did he get you on board?"

The Tsar looked at him forlornly and then turned to look out of the window, into the still black night. "He arrived in January 1917. I remember the day as if it was yesterday. And do you know what he showed me Doctor?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking," he replied pointedly.

"He showed me... the future," the Tsar said.

"Ohhhhh..." said the Doctor. "I see. He showed you what was about to happen. Revolution. And of course, eventually, your death. And then he made you an offer you couldn't refuse – mastery over the entire world, in return..."

"In return," interrupted the Tsar, turning back to the Doctor. "For my body."

"Partially-converted into a Cyberman. Nasty. At least he let you keep your mind. Most don't get that particular luxury," said the Doctor darkly.

"I care not for the plights of the underclasses."

"No, I suspected you probably wouldn't. And with the power of a Cyber-army behind you, you easily wiped out the Germans, then your allies, then everyone else. How long did it take you to take over? A year? Six months?"

The Tsar did not reply immediately. "I think," he seethed. "I am in a better position to ask questions than you are."

"If you want," said the Doctor. "I thought you knew all you wanted though."

"Perhaps," said the Tsar. "But then it is not a theory I would want to test if I were you," nodding towards the door and implicitly the Cybermen outside.

"Alright," said the Doctor. "Fire away, _Nicky_"

(-)

"What are we looking for again?" asked Anastasia, as she and Nikolai crept through the vast basements of the Winter Palace.

"You heard the Doctor," replied Nikolai, his gaze not shifting from straight in front of him. "Anything that might be helpful."

"Right..." she said.

"Besides," said Nikolai. "I'm looking for Kazokonov."

"Your boss?" she asked. "You sound pretty damn loyal to him."

"If you met him, you'd know why."

She could think of no response to that, and instead kept following him through the basement areas. When they came out of the sewer, they saw a hole in the wall that wasn't there before. Nikolai supposed a Cyberman deactivated by that EMP charge the Doctor used might have knocked it in, and Anastasia was in no position to disagree. They followed it and soon found themselves lost, wandering through the vast basement complex, looking for something Nikolai had not found here before on one of his visits. They had no had any luck so far, no wooden blue box nor any computer conveniently displaying everything they needed to know. Anastasia had been looking into every room they had found, but most were empty, or simply used for storage. She was beginning to worry that they would be found by the Cybermen before they found anything of use, and she could tell Nikolai was feeling the same way. It was not long, however, before they struck gold.

The cellars they wondered through were always dark, always made of brick, with high ceilings and with random metal boxes, no doubt containing some Cyber-equipment to be used for horrible purposes. Things were so quiet down there they could have heard a pin drop, and their attempts to muffle their footsteps in case any Cybermen were listening were not overly successful – nonetheless, they had not been discovered yet. Perhaps they were all interested in the Doctor's arrivla above. Anastasia hoped he was all right.

Nikolai suddenly stopped. "Anastasia," he hissed. "Look." He pointed at a room just up ahead. Anastasia looked and saw a green, pulsating light reflected on the side of the doorway.

"Well, come on," she said. "You're not going to learn anything sitting here."

He nodded and moved up to the doorway. As soon as he looked into the room, his face fell into utter shock.

"Come here," was all he could saw softly, and Anastasia joined him. Suddenly she realised why he was shocked.

The large room was filled with circular glass tanks, all positioned on top of a metal box where it was evident the machinery powering the tanks was located. Inside the tanks was a green liquid of some kind, Anastasia had no idea what it was – but more frighteningly, there were _people _in there.

Anastasia looked closer and became even more horrified – these people were conscious. Their eyes were open, and although they couldn't move, their faces betrayed what they were feeling - their eyes all looked like they were _pleading _with her. But that wasn't all – their bodies were covered in metal patches and cybernetic implants. As if she even needed to be told what was happening here – dozens, perhaps even hundreds, of people were being converted into Cybermen.

The pair of young Russians stood in horrified silence looking at the people their ruler had allowed into this living hell.  
"What..." she spluttered. "What do we do?"

Nikolai looked at the people solemnly before removing his weapon from its holster. "Only one thing we can do."

(-)

"Tell me about the Time Lords, Doctor," said the Tsar resolutely.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment before folding his arms. "Alright," he said. "They're a powerful species who reside on the planet Gallifrey. They are the primary temporal power in the universe. They're also a bunch of stuck-up idiots, most of whom are unable to see more than five feet in front of them and they constantly remind me why I left."

"I see," said the Tsar. "You see, in this universe, there are no Time Lords. Not any more."

"I guessed that," said the Doctor. "Otherwise why would you need someone from my uni-"

The Tsar interrupted him. "Could someone with the power of time travel invade Gallifrey and destroy the Time Lords."

"Yes," said the Doctor darkly. "It has even happened a few times. They usually survive through some means or another though."

"Thank you Doctor," smiled the Tsar. "You have confirmed a few suspicions of mine and saved me a few scouting missions." He began muttering to himself. "Hardly worth keeping you alive..."

"Oh, I agree," said the Doctor, having heard him. "Your Associate clearly wants more out of me than that. And I'm sure once you show him this conversation, which I am well aware you are recording, he might know what he needs to know."

"Perhaps," seethed the Tsar.

"Your Associate has been able to provide the Cybermen with primitive time travel devices," said the Doctor. "But you need the TARDIS because he can't do anything more than that, correct? You need to reverse engineer it to create time travel devices you can actually use for conquering the universe. Or universes."  
The Tsar's silence confirmed it. The Doctor realised he was beginning to tire of this conversation. Something he planned to use to his advantage.

"Interesting. So you sent a message through to the Time Lords in my universe, and as the only reliable Time Lord not on Gallifrey, well, I was the obvious choice."  
"Don't flatter yourself," said the Tsar. "Any Time Lord would have done."

"Yes, but you got me, so work with it," the Doctor smiled back. "So that leaves only one mystery, What about Anastasia? What's so important about her that you need her biodata"

"You've rather taken to her, haven't you Doctor?" It was not the Tsar's turn to smile mockingly.

"I suppose. She's relatively impressive. And of course, the Time Lords told me that I needed to look after her and find out what she was important, so it would be nice if I could do that for them. And also, you ruined her life. She is intelligent, kind and capable and she's trapped in this hell of a life. I'd quite like to make sure she gets better than that."

"I would disagree but it is irrelevant. I am bored of answering questions and I am certainly in no mood to answer that one. That girl has been nothing but an irritance, and her traitor brother no more than that either. Soon she'll be just as dead as you and I won't have to worry about her anymore."

The Doctor sighed. "If you insist. I will tell you one thing though, Nicky."

"And what is that, Doctor?" The Tsar's patience with him had run out.

"You probably should have kept a closer eye on me," he said, holding up his hands to reveal his sonic screwdriver in one and the EMP charge in the other. He had picked them up from the table.

"CYBERMEN! IN HERE NOW!" the Tsar screamed.

The Doctor allowed himself one last smirk and put his sonic screwdriver up to the charge. "Let's see how much oomph this has, shall we?" He pressed the button on his screwdriver and there was a blinding white flash. on his screwdriver and there was a blinding white flash./p


	5. The Nature of Humanity

"You can't kill them!" said Anastasia in horror. "They're people! They're breathing, living people who deserve life!"  
"I know that!" snapped Nikolai. "But look at them. They're in for a fate worse than death as a Cyberman. I am giving them mercy."

"Death is not mercy!" she said angrily. "We can help them, there must be something we can do."

"Like what?" he seethed. "How do you plan to get them out of a functioning machine like that. Got a defence by-pass?"

"I won't let you kill them," she said, her confidence increasing despite Nikolai's protests. "You hear me, soldier boy, I won't! I don't care that you think you're doing some wonderful mercy, I won't let you do it!"  
"And how," he said angrily. "Are you going to stop me?"  
Anastasia knew what she had to do. "Go on then," she dared. "Shoot me first."

The pair stood in silence, Nikolai's weapon remaining in his hand while Anastasia stood with increasing confidence between him and the first person being converted.

In the end he couldn't even point his weapon at her before dropping it. "You are a fool of a woman," he seethed. "Whatever we do here, it increases the likelihood we'll be found the Cybermen."

"It's a risk we'll take," she said. It was only then she was suddenly struck – where did _that _come from? She found herself in front of a man who could have shot her there and then and she was confident and not intimidated. She had, of course, lived a life where she needed to get by on her own and she had always cherished life, all of which pointed towards a passionate defence like she had just pulled off. But it was also confidence that had come in the last few hours – confidence from the Doctor? She'd have to think it over. Now, she had other things to worry about.

"We need to find a way to shut these tanks down," she said to Nikolai. "We won't get anywhere until we do that."

"I'm sure there's a convenient off-switch somewhere," he said sarcastically.

The pair had made it only a few feet inside the room before the lights went out – the lights in the room and from the tanks themselves. It did not take them long to work it out.

"The Doctor's EMP charge..." said Nikolai. "That was quick."

Anastasia's eyes had not yet adjusted to the darkness but immediately she could hear movement within the tanks. "The power is off now. We can get them out!"

"And how do we do that?" he said.

Anastasia's eyes had adjusted now, enough that she could see Nikolai's clueless expression. She sighed and grabbed his pistol out of its holder and smashed its butt against the glass. She then tossed it back to him. "Keep smashing!"

She then went up to the person and began to carefully help them out.

"Don't worry," she said. "We're getting you out."

"It's... it's... you..." the person said weakly.

"I don't think we've met," she said softly, helping them out.

"I've seen you before," he said looking at her. All of his limbs were metallic and there were patches all over his bald head, but his mind clearly remained human. "In the Cyber-network" he continued weakly. "You... you are the key."

She was the key. The Doctor was right. How she hated to hear such words.

(-)

Nikolai didn't get far before he realised the people were smashing their own way out. He quickly went and helped those who looked like they needed it – some were much stronger than others. He was helping one woman out when he heard a familiar voice.

"Makarovich!"

Nikolai was shocked. It couldn't be...

It was. " Kazokonov?..." he said, in disbelief.

Kazokonov had a metallic arm and cybernetics all over his body, but it was very much him. "I'm glad you're finally here, my friend," he laughed. "I owe you quite a lot."

Nikolai could only stare in shock. He had found what he was looking for.

(-)

If the Tsar had been furious before, this was something else. He was cursing himself for being so stupid as to take his eye off the Doctor. Not that he could do much else of course, as a major drawback of having a cybernetic body is that EMPs are generally not friendly to your ability to move.

"I must say," said the Doctor smugly. "That had much more oomph than I was expecting."

"You'll pay for this Doctor!" the Tsar screamed. "When I get my power back, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that all before," he said, putting the smoking charge to one side. "Don't think I'll be able to use that again." He then put his sonic screwdriver back in his pocket before collecting everything that had been left on the table.

"Look on the bright side," he continued. "At least you fell right side up. It would be even more humiliating if you were yelling at me face down. Now, answer me one last question, and I'll disarm the EMP charge before I leave. That thing took quite a punch, it looks very unstable to me. Would be quite nasty if it goes bang nearby"

"Go to hell, Time Lord!" was the response.

"Alright, fine, get blown up, see if I care."

"WAIT?" he screamed just as the Doctor was about to leave. "What do you want?"

"Why do you want to attack the Time Lords in my universe? Why do you want to do that?"

"Because we want their power, idiot," the Tsar seethed at him.

"Nice try. There's more to it than that."

"No there is not!"

"Well," said the Doctor. "Have fun lying there then. I'm sure a Cyberman will be along to help you before it goes off. After all, it will only take, oh, twenty minutes or so for the backup recovery systems to kick on. The charge might last that long"

"We can only get the power of time from your universe!"

The Doctor stopped and turned back. "That doesn't make sense. Can't you just use a black hole? Like the Eye of Harmony?"

The Tsar seethed. He had no choice now. "This universe is only a copy of yours. Someone created it."

The Doctor's eyes widened. _Now _he was interested. "What do you mean?"

"This is only a copy of your universe. Someone created it using a trans-dimensional rift. But because its only a copy, much of the phenomena that exists in your universe doesn't in this one. This universe's Time Lords were able to use their cross-dimensional powers to use the Eye of Harmony, but we can't do that. We need that power in order to be able to use our temporal army."

"I see," said the Doctor. "And who is this someone."

"We don't know!" said the Tsar. "Nobody knows! Now turn it off!"

The Doctor believed him. "If you insist," said the Doctor. "One more thing though, Anastasia's biodat-"

The EMP charge suddenly spluttered and fell apart, smoking billowing out of its inside.

"Oh," said the Doctor disappointedly. "That happened sooner than I'd hoped."

"You were bluffing?!" screamed the Tsar in disbelief. "It was never going to explode?!"

"Of course I was bluffing," snapped the Doctor. With no leverage over the Tsar now, he decided it was time to leave. "We'll meet again, Nicky."

"I'm sure of it," he spat back at the Doctor. And with that, the Time Lord left the study. He had a TARDIS and a girl to find.

(-)

The key. What did that mean.

Most of the people were now out of the tanks, most coughing and spluttering but seemingly recovering. Those that were left were too far in the process to help and even Anastasia could recognise that.

All these people were saying to her that they recognised her. From what they had seen from the shared-Cyber memory, her face had been prominent. She was the key – the one who was vitally important. But infuriatingly, none of them knew why.

Kazokonov had explained it – during their conversion they had seen the edges of the Cyber-network, the parts that were the least protected and the least obvious, and the importance of Anastasia was seemingly knowledge that all needed to know. But any details? They were buried deeper in the network, much deeper than any of them could reach. She was left, therefore, with a burning sense that she was more than she knew. But not why. And it was infuriating for her.

But what was less infuriating was how these people were looking at her. She had saved them and they knew that – and they had no intention of every forgetting it. One woman came up to her and practically cried thanking her. For all the confusion and unanswered questions, she had done a good thing – she hoped – and it felt good – she hoped not deceptively. Looking around though, it was difficult to see how it could be deceptive – but there were also doubts. Funny how she could stand up to Nikolai like she did but doubt herself here.

She had been contemplating for only a few moments when Nikolai called out from the door. "Cybermen!" he shouted. Clearly the effect of the EMP had worn off.

Anastasia began to panic. They had no defence – was this about to be the shortest rescue of all time? But then something suddenly caught her – all these people, all the people she had freed – they all had different modifications that had been completed but with one common one – their right arms were cybernetic.

Kazokonov was the first to act, the weapon in his wrist popping out of its hatch. "No matter. I think we have a debt to repay, everyone."

All the people nodded and drew their weapons. Nikolai grabbed Anastasia and pulled her behind one of the ruined tanks. "I don't think we want to be in the middle of that." Anastasia couldn't disagree.

Kazokonov and the others had taken up some of the other ruined tanks as cover as the Cybermen. There suddenly was a blaze of energy weapon fire streaking across the air. Nikolai covered Anastasia with his arm – she found herself not nearly as scornful of such an action as she thought she would be.

After what seemed like an eternity, the firing stopped. A few moments later the voice came.

"It's alright, Makarovich. You and the girl can come out now."

"Thank you sir," he said, standing up, with Anastasia quickly following.

"Don't call me sir," said Kazokonov sharply. "You know I hate it."

"Sorry, sir," said Nikolai.

"Was anyone hurt?" asked Anastasia.

"One of us was hit, but it wasn't major. We won't be so lucky next time though, we need to leave."  
Nikolai nodded. "Before they attacked, I spoke to them all. They've agreed to come back to the Resistance. Most of them were taken from the factories and the slave mines – to taste freedom is something they are all happy to sacrifice much for. Their help would be invaluable. I'm sure you agree Makarovich."

"I do," said Nikolai. "We must leave at once. What about you Anastasia? Are you coming with us?"

Anastasia knew the question was coming but she had known the answer almost immediately.

"No. I must go with the Doctor."

"I understand," he replied.

"As do I," said a voice behind them at the doorway. They all spun round in shock – to see a familiar face standing there.

"Doctor!" said Anastasia, running up to him. "You're alive!"

"Indeed I am," said the Doctor. "What's going on here?" A quick look around told him all he needed to know. "Oh, yes, Cyber-conversion interrupted. Very nasty but could have been much worse so you all must be thankful. You must be Kazokonov. Your reputation precedes you"

"I am," he replied. "You are the Doctor Anastasia spoke so briefly and so fondly of?"

"I believe so, yes," said the Doctor.

"She freed us," said Kazokonov.

"I wanted to mercy-kill them," said Nikolai. "She convinced me otherwise and I am glad she did now." He turned to Kazokonov. "I am sorry, sir."

"For what? Making a decision that I would almost certainly have made in your place?" He patted Nikolai on the back. "You are a good man."

"Thank you sir," he said.

"Impressive stuff Anastasia," said the Doctor. "A commendable respect for life and bravery to stand up to an idiot with a gun. No offence Makarovich."

"Thanks," she muttered. "But I think we need to be going. The effect of the EMP has clearly worn off."

"I have to agree," he said. "But there's one more thing I need. Do any of you know where the TARDIS is? From the shared Cyber-memory."

There was no answer. The Doctor knew what that meant.

"Damn. Well, that would have been a nice and easy way out."

"I'm sorry, Doctor," said Kazokonov. "But we can waste no more time." He beckoned to the others to follow and they began to leave. "Goodbye, and thank you both for everything."

"Goodbye. Give Kilensky my love!" said the Doctor with a smirk.

Nikolai held back to the end. "I must go with them, lead them to the Resistance. We now have more powerful weapons, information we could barely have dreamed of as well. This is a win for us. Thank you Doctor for everything. And goodbye, Anastasia. Thank you."

"Goodbye and thank you Makarovich. We'll meet again," said the Doctor.

And Nikolai followed them back into the cellars towards the exit and towards freedom. He knew the Doctor was right. He would see them again.

(-)

"Now what?" asked Anastasia. Just the two of them were left, in the middle of the Winter Palace and with only one escape – that they had no idea how to find.

"Oh, I'll think of something." He walked over to one of the metal crates and opened it with his sonic screwdriver. He took out a small metal tube with an implement on the end.

"A Cyber-master key, I suspected as much. That should come in handy I think. Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Anastasia, I just want you to know that, well, I'm taking you with me because I have no choice. The Time Lords tasked me with protecting you and I certainly don't disagree with them – you need to be kept safe. But, even if I had no choice, well, I'd certainly be considering it."

"If that's your way of saying you're impressed," she said. "Then I accept the compliment. Let's go."

The pair headed off down the corridor.

(-)

_Was this where it began then, asked the being. The friendship that you held so dear?_

"_Well, yes and no. In some ways it had already begun. In others it would be a while before it would. Not every event can be pinpointed with accruacy," said the Doctor._

_I would say that I do understand, said the being. But you must be tired of my communicating that by now._

"_In many ways. But not in others. There is also nuance, my friend," the Doctor replied._

_Nuance? What is this?_

"_Well, not all things are obvious and clear. In your universe, everything is as it seems – nothing holds any greater mystery. But in my universe, things are rarely as they seem. And sometimes, events and ideas are very difficult to pin down to one time or one event or whatever."_

_I'm afraid I do not see, said the being. This is very much not clear to me._

"_Then I think you do see," said the Doctor. _

_The being was silent for a moment contemplating. Yes, it said. I think I do. How fascinating._

"_Fascinating indeed," smiled the Doctor. _


	6. The Truth As We Know It

NEW INSTRUCTIONS RECEIVED

FIND TIME LORD MALE AND HUMAN FEMALE. DESTROY.

INSTRUCTIONS UNDERSTOOD. SEEK LOCATE DESTROY.

The Cybermen coldly and assuredly marched through the corridors of the palace. They were single-minded: Seek Locate Destroy.

PROBABLE LOCATION OF HUMANOIDS: LOWER LEVELS. LOCATE THERE

The squadron headed for the stairs down. Soon they were in the dark and vast cellars, scanning every inch to find their targets.

TARGETS SPOTTED. DEAD AHEAD. DESTROY

The Cybermen raised their wrist blasters – the two targets dived for cover.

FIRE

White light blazed across the cellars, smashing into the end of the hallway with loud cracks.

ADVANCE AND DESTROY

The Cybermen advanced towards the targets' cover. They no longer detected any movement. If a Cyberman could be curious, then they would be – but of course they could not.

The Cybermen arrived at the cover. The lead Cyberman turned to see one of the humanoids sitting with a familiar metal tube in his hand. And then suddenly – nothing

(-)

"What did you do?" asked Anastasia, getting to her feet, and she suspected, getting ready to run.

"Cyber-master key," said the Doctor. "Has a wireless signal to allow controller units to control drones like this. Useful for part-converted units like the Tsar who aren't fully connected to the Cyber-network." He smirked. "And for me of course. Let's go."  
They headed up the corridor. "Where are we heading?" she asked.

"Wish I knew," he said as they started up the stairs. "I need to try and find a master computer terminal so I can locate the TARDIS. Only problem is I have no idea where to find one."

They headed out into the corridor of the palace proper. It looked deserted but Cyber-marching sounded close. "That way," said the Doctor, pointing to their left. "They're coming from the right."  
She nodded and they headed off again. "But I think there's a better chance of finding one up here," he continued. "Looks like there were no high-level computers down there."

"But how are you planning to get into those computers – watch out!" she cried, as they turned a t-junction to see Cybermen marching towards them.

"That way!" yelled the Doctor as they headed down the other way. "With the master-key, of course."

They had managed to escape the view of the Cybermen for now. But there would certainly be more – both kept their wits about them.

"But what," panted Anastasia as they kept running down. "If they deactivate it?"

The Doctor grimaced. "I had thought of that. Unfortunately, I don't have a solution yet. I'm working on it."

"Still making it up as you go along then," she half-laughed.

"Oh, yes," he said. "I'd get used to it if I were you."

"Doctor!" she hissed, pulling him to stop running. "Look!"

She pointed towards a room that she could see was filled with computer banks, churning away at whatever calculations the Cybermen needed.

"Aha. Quite possibly, Anastasia. Quick in." He pulled her inside, slammed the door shut and locked it with his sonic screwdriver. "Any Cybermen in here?"

"I don't think so," she said. She looked around the room more thoroughly for a few seconds. "Nope. Definitely not."

"Good," he said. "Now, let's have a look." He went up to the monitor and tapped away at the keyboard.

"This will do. Let's hope they haven't deactivated this yet." With that, he plugged the master-key into the system.

Anastasia looked around the room. "What is all this for? I thought the Cybermen had a collective mind."  
"They do," said the Doctor, staring intently at the screen. "But non-Cybermen or those partially converted can't use it, at least not to the same effect. Plus they need to be able to make calculations that the individual Cybermen don't really need to be making on a moment by moment basis. Aha," he said, brightening up.

"Good news?" she asked, walking up to look at the monitor herself.

"I think so," he said, tapping away. "Yep I'm in. Unfortunately, that does mean we'll only have a few minutes before the Cybermen get here. Now..." He stared intently as he tapped away.

"The TARDIS is located... engineering dome. Large metal and glass building at the back of the palace. A new Cyber-installation. Perfect." He yanked the master-key out. "Might as well keep this. Never know when it might come in handy. Ready?"

Anastasia nodded.

"Then let's go." They both turned and then stopped in shock.

"Indeed, Doctor," said the young woman standing in the doorway, weapon in hand. "You never do know."

(-)

"A master computer?" snapped the Tsar. "What do you mean?"

"Actually," he said, before the Cyberman standing in front of him could answer. "Don't bother. I know what you mean. Is he still there?"

"The units have not yet arrived," it answered.

"Well then make them hurry up!" he yelled angrily. "And double the guard on his TARDIS. That's obviously what he's trying to locate."

"I obey," it said coldly and left.

The Tsar tapped his desk angrily. He could feel the Doctor was going to get away. All of that planning undone. Of course, the Associate had smugly told him to not worry – they already had all they needed. But to let someone of that much intelligence and power to go free, with the most important woman in the universe under his arm... well, it did not sit right with him to put it mildly.

They had to find him. They had to.

The Doctor could not escape.

(-)

"You..." said Anastasia. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" asked the Doctor.

"Not personally. But I recognise her," she said. "That's his daughter."

"Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna, at your service, Doctor," she said.

"At my service?" he said puzzled. "What do you mean at my service? What are you doing here?"

"Oh come on, Doctor," she said. "You're supposed to be one of the smartest beings alive and we don't have much time. You can work it out."

"Work it out?" he said, clearly not in the mood for her game. "Work out what? Look, we don't have very long before a bunch of Cybermen start knocking that door down."

"Come on, Doctor. Who do you think reactivated your master-key," she smiled, before bringing the weapon down by her side.

"You're on our side?" Anastasia asked almost in disbelief.

"My father used to be someone I respected. He was far from a perfect man but I looked up to him and believed in him. But he was been turned insane by this lust for power, by what the Cybermen have done to him... what they've done to me," Olga said almost mournfully. "I can't countenance this any more. There's been too much suffering already. If I can help end it, help make sure there isn't any more... then I will do that."

"And you've decided to let us escape," said the Doctor.

She nodded. "He's scared of you. He thinks you have what it takes to stop him." She looked to the door. "You don't have long. I've reactivated your master-key and hopefully they won't find out until its too late."

"What if they get suspicious?" asked Anastasia.

"Of the Tsar's daughter? Somehow I think not. I covered my tracks, believe me. Now get out of here," she said.

"Thank you," replied the Doctor. "Let's go," he said to Anastasia.

"Miss Viatov," said Olga. "I'm afraid I don't know what makes you important – it is a closely guarded secret. But believe me, you are. You need to get out alive."

"He already has her biodata," said the Doctor, now almost at the door.

"There's more to her than that. That much I'm sure of."

"Thank you," said Anastasia. "And good luck."

"Oh, don't worry," said Olga. "I'm not the one who needs that."

The Doctor and Anastasia went through the door and began to run.


	7. The Adventure Begins

The Doctor and Anastasia blasted down the hall.

"Is there always this much running?" panted Anastasia.

"I'm afraid so. Not far now though." They blasted through a door out into the freezing night. "There" he pointed.

The dome was out in the courtyard of the Palace, having obviously been built much later than the palace itself. It was a typical, entirely functional, building, where much of the science and engineering the Cybermen carried out was located. It was a logical location for the TARDIS to be, but the dome gave no clue of its interior – if the Doctor had not locked it up, he would only have been able to guess.

The pair hid behind a wall of the palace, the dome in sight but some distance away and with Cybermen nearby.

"What's your plan?"

The Doctor lifted up the master-key and his sonic screwdriver. "Use this-" emphasising his right hand with the screwdriver "- to amplify this-" raising his left hand with the key "- to hopefully mollify the Cybermen long enough to get us in."

"Will it work?" she asked worriedly.

"I mean, probably. I wouldn't be here if my crazy plans didn't work more often that not. Ready?"

She nodded, and they stood up. The Doctor pressed the screwdriver to the key. There was nothing for a few moments.

"Is it working?" she asked.

The Doctor scanned the guarding Cybermen. "Yes. Let's run." Anastasia didn't hesistate.

(-)

"You want me to do WHAT?" shouted the Tsar in disbelief.

"You heard me," said the voice from the computer. "Let them get away."

"You want me to let the Doctor get away?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And the girl as well. We don't need them – we have all the information we need both from his TARDIS and her biodata. And there is a lot that could be gained by observing them and then luring them back at a more convenient time."  
"I suppose you also think it will lull them into a false sense of security?" the Tsar yelled sarcastically. "The Doctor isn't that stupid."

"Of course he isn't," snapped the Associate. "But it will be his curiosity and sense of right and wrong that will undo him eventually, not his stupidity. Killing him now would achieve nothing."

"You know what you are saying?" The Tsar remained furious.

"Perfectly," snapped the Associate, his patience having run out. "I know what the Doctor is like far better than you do. This is what I wish to happen!"

"Then I have little choice to agree," seethed the Tsar. "But I want you to know I disagree."

"I hadn't noticed," said the Associate, now turning on his own sarcasm. "Please trust me, my friend. I am working for all our benefit." And with that, it snapped off.

Working for all our benefit indeed. One day he would see that fool suffer for all the indignities he had caused, but for now, the Tsar simply stared out into the sunrise. This was a victory – letting the Doctor feel like it was not would be to their benefit. It was a case of playing the long game. But after over a century of waiting, it had been too long a game. One thing for sure; his time would come.

(-)

Anastasia could not help but feel uneasy at all the motionless Cybermen. The Doctor was frantically searching the dome for his TARDIS, while she waited, hoping that the key would not suddenly stop working.

"This feels too easy," she said to herself.

"It does rather," the Doctor said, coming up behind her and making her jump. "But that's a problem we'll work on later. I've found the TARDIS."

She followed him into a sparse metallic room, just like the rest of the dome, to see a blue wooden box.

"I was meaning to ask, why does your time machine look like... that?"

"It's a long story," said the Doctor, putting the key in the lock and opening the door. "Best get going for now though."

She followed him inside and was suddenly awe-struck. Inside this unassuming blue wooden box was a vast, cavernous room. In the middle was a large round console, with a round column rising out of its middle up into the equally cavernous ceiling. Around that central console were a few larger columns lining the edge of the central platform it was located on, with a few seats scattered around its edge. A ramp led up from the door to the platform, while everything else on the outer rim was at a lower level.

"It's..." she started.

"Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? I had in fact noticed," the Doctor said, already at the controls, fiddling with switches and buttons.

"I was going to say that it's incredible," she said. "But, yeah, it is bigger on the inside."

The great engines roared into life. "Got to get back through the trans-reality barrier," the Doctor said urgently. "Huh," he said a few moments later. "That was easy."

"We're in your universe?" asked Anastasia.

"Yes," he said. "That was far too easy."

"You think they let us get away?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, taking off his coat and throwing it at a coat stand next to the console. "But that's their mistake. I'm not as easily manipulated as Nicky and his mystery pal think."

Anastasia sat down for the first time. She suddenly realised she was still wearing her servant rags.

"Hey, do you have a wardrobe somewhere?"

"Yeah, down there, to the right, second door to the left," said the Doctor. "But before you go, I think there a few things we need to talk about."

"I know," she said. "I'm the most important woman in the universe. Somehow."

"Precisely," he said. "There's a lot I found out today and a lot I didn't get the answers to. But there's one thing that's very clear to me – I'm going to need your help to do it. I need to know whether you're ready."

Anastasia sat in thought for a moment.

"Will it always be that dangerous?" she asked.

"Oh, yes."

"Will it always be that exciting?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yes."

"Then count me in," she said, standing up to look at him straight on. "And I want to get to the bottom of this just as much as you do. I want to find out why they got my brother and I want to make them pay."

The Doctor frowned. "Revenge is a dangerous emotion. It can get in the way-"

She interrupted him. "It won't. I promise. There's a lot I want to learn from you, Doctor. I can't let that get in the way."

"Then I believe you." He turned back to the console and turned round one of the monitors on the console so they could both see it. "So, Anastasia Viatov. Where next?"

She smiled as she surveyed the stars and galaxies on the screen in front of her. "Wherever you think will be exciting."

"That I can do," he smiled, and pulled a lever on the console, as the TARDIS spiralled into the vortex, to begin their journey towards all the adventures and excitement that was yet to await them.

(-)

_So that is where it ends, said the being. _

"_Ends?" said the Doctor, surprised. "Whatever gave you that idea?"_

_The story has come to an end, has it not? The being was confused._

"_This particular story has, yes. But this wasn't the end. It was only the beginning."_

_So many small stories can tell one big story, asked the being._

"_Yes, precisely," said the Doctor. "And oh boy is this a big story."_

_Then, said the being, it is a story you must tell me Doctor. You have piqued my interest._

"_I would be delighted. Anastasia and I went through a lot together. And oh boy are you going to love it. Or at least I hope you do."_

_I hope I do too, said the being._

"_Hope," said the Doctor. "You're learning hope."_

_There is much I am learning, said the being. _

"_Same here," said the Doctor quietly. "All the time."_

_Anastasia said she wanted to learn from you Doctor, said the being. Was that the case?_

"_Oh yes," said the Doctor. "She learnt a lot from me. And I learnt a lot from her. That is how it works in my universe. We teach each other things."_

_I understand that, said the being. As you are teaching me now._

_The Doctor beamed. "Indeed I am. I'll make a corporeal being out of you yet."_

(-)

**Next Time: The Secret of Laina**


End file.
